Roll for initiative!
by HipsterBird
Summary: Just a fun idea of a modern AU with our favorite nakama from Fairy Tail! Everyone get ready for combat, and roll for initiative!


**Roll for initiative!  
><strong>

**Author Note: **It was late a night when I thought up this gem. Just a fun idea of a modern AU with our nakama from Fairy Tail! Everyone, get ready for combat, and roll for initiative! (Not sure if I will go anywhere with this, but enjoy it none the less! Also, this will just be some drabbles that I thought would be pretty funny, so suggestions would be very appreciated. Anything funny or interesting, I'll write!)(AU, T for cursing)

_****Disclaimer****__**:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter D1<br>**

Dnd. Dungeons and Dragons. A table top RPG. A game where the imagination rules and actual rules are meant to be broken. Five people sat at the table looking over paper/character sheets, others drinking, and some just trying to play the game.

There sat the most unlikely people you'd ever think would play such a game. A hot, cheery blonde, motorcycle enthusiast with many piercings, a bookworm (Thought she fit into the atmosphere more than anyone else), a blond haired man who looked like a body builder, and a little blue haired girl who just seemed happy to be there.

The blond man shifted in his seat, getting more comfortable. He picked up a few papers shuffleing them behind his makeshift DM screen at the far end of the rectangular table.

"Ok, Kurogane. You and the Bookworm enter the door to the north. The hallway is dark and the faint stench on mildew emanates from the wet dungeon walls-"

He was quickly interrupted by the other blond in the room, his basement to be exact. She raised her hand, with a look on determination on her face. "Laxus, I have a question!"

The man in question, Laxus, sighed. "What is your question that is so important, Lucy?" _Please don't be another question I've already answered... Please, Mavis have mercy on me.._.

Lucy had a cheery smile on her face. "Just one thing real quick. What do these do?", she asked as she thrust her character sheet forward, standing up over the table and pointing at a section of the paper.

Laxus looked to where she was pointing and sighed. "Those are you character stats, Lucy. We went over this already.", he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ohhhh, ok. Thanks, Laxus!", she replied happily as she sat back down and went back to looking over the paper in front of her. And by looking it over, I mean practically memorizing it.

The man with piercings spoke up as he picked up his beer. "Jeez, bunny girl. Why don't you just watch us experts and we'll show you how is done. Gihi!", he boasted, taking a sip of his drink and putting it back down with a 'clink'.

Almost instantly, before the blond could speak up, the 'bookworm' next to him spoke up. "Gajeel! I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You've only been to one other session. You are hardly the expert!", she scolded.

Gajeel instant shut up at the scolding, and just grumbled to himself. Lucy chuckled at his expense and the younger twin tailed girl girl next to her just smiled gleefully.

"Whipped.", Laxus smirked as he mouthed it to Gajeel. To which he got a middle finger in reply, but he ignored it. "Anyways, moving on. You two notice a light down the hallway, otherwise it is pitch black besides the torch bookworm is holding. There are several doors that line the walls. What is your first course of action?"

The bookworm adjusted her glasses, instantly getting in the zone. "What does the light look like? Characteristics?"

Laxus smirked and nodded his head, rolling a few dice behind his DM screen. He looked up from what he was doing, before answering. "Smart move, Levy. From what you can tell from your position, lets say fifty feet away, that the orange, flickering glow is probably a fire. You guess that it's likely from a small campsite."

The bookworm, Levy, instantly started scribbling down some notes in a small journal.

Gajeel watched her for a second before grinning. "I charge the down the hallway and kill the first thing I see!", he called out confidently.

Levy instantly dropped her pencil. "Gajeel?! What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed if you just charge in like that!"

The black haired man just laughed loudly. "My twenty strength says otherwise." He turned to Laxus. "I do it."

Laxus grinned evilly. _This will be interesting..._ "Alright, Gajeel. Roll a d20 for an attack roll, just a straight up charge right?" When Gajeel nodded, he continued. "Ok, Levy. Are you going to follow him?"

"Of course!", she shouted nervously.

Nervously, Wendy shifted in her seat. "This won't be good...", she murmured as she sweat dropped. To be honest she preferred things this way. She wasn't as old as everyone else, but in this game that didn't matter. _Good thing I choose to be a cleric..._

Gajeel rolled the die and Levy looked over anxiously.

She knew that Laxus was a ruthless DM and would kill you over you own stupidity at any chance he got.

Tension rose. Gajeel watched the die spin with excitement.

...

...

...

Natural twenty.

"FUCK YEAH!" Gajeel cheered as he stood up, his chair fell over behind him. He then quickly looked down to Levy. "That's good right?"

Levy sighed at her boyfriends antics. "Yes, it's very good. Please sit down."

He did so and Laxus spoke up.

"Ok, Gajeel. Now, you have to roll for damage. Since you rolled a twenty, it's a guaranty hit." He paused for a moment a quickly told Gajeel which die he needed to roll. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. As Gajeel was running, he didn't notice stepping on a pressure plate. As he kept running, stone grind against stone and a large pit of jagged spikes opened up. Luckily for Gajeel that twenty got him past before it opened." Levy breathed another sigh of relief. "However, since you were running right after him, I'm going to need you to make an athletics or acrobatics check to get pass the gap."

Levy's jaw dropped. Her sullen expression only worsened as she checked her skills sheet. "Ugh... Ok..." She rolled. "How does an... eight do?"

Laxus's grin widened and Levy cowered underneath his gaze.

During this whole exchange, Lucy was watching closely. her gazed intently watching her friends go through stages of glee or regress. Wendy was just waiting patiently for her and Lucy to get introduced to the campaign.

Meanwhile, Gajeel rolled his dice. He had to roll five die. One for the attack, two for crit, one for the back stab on what he was attacking, and one for outside of combat, plus his strength modifier. (Laxus's homebrew rules)

When the blond haired man looked at his friends rolls, he burst out laughing. Somehow, through sheer luck, Gajeel had managed to roll max damage and he didn't even know the target.

Gajeel was cheering while Levy was scrambling for something to do, knowing full well that her role wouldn't save her.

"Levy, as you fall, the large metal spike sticking out of the floor fill you character with terror as they get closer and closer-",

Laxus was cut off by Levy standing up and shouting out, "Levitate! I cast Levitate on my self!"

The Dungeon master merely nodded and Levy sat back down, wiping some imaginary sweat off her forehead.

He continued on. "Quick thinking saved your life, as you passed the halfway point down the pit. You use your magic to make yourself fall gently down to the bottom of the pit narrowly avoiding those life ending spears. However, you were falling pretty fast. On impact you take eight points of damage. Back with Gajeel, you round the corner and you see someone with their back to you. How do you attack them?"

Levy mumbled to herself as she marked off the damage on her sheet.

Gajeel grinned. "I take my great sword and I stab them right in the back!", he felt pretty proud of himself for that one.

Laxus nodded again. "Ok, let me count the die." He paused looking down quickly adding up the damage. "That will be 37 points of damage to the target. Whew, I feel bad for anyone who gets hit by that." He paused to roll a couple dice of his own and write somethings down. He continued.

"Oh, and one quick question, Lucy."

Lucy tilted her head curiously. "Sure, What's up?"

...

...

...

"How many hit points do you have?"


End file.
